Patch 2.5
3rd Anniversary Update (2.5) Version Notes =G.O.R.E. Weapons= New, more dangerous Weapons have come to the canyon, the Outsiders have scattered their cargo leaving players to discover the recipes for the Bastard, Lunatic and Jackal. These recipes can be found on some high level Master and Boss mobs. Each of these new weapons has three tiers and can be upgraded using materials from elite bosses, resource harvesters, and specialized merchants, but it is an expensive and risky process – success is not guaranteed. If you’re lucky enough to pull a G.O.R.E. Enhancement from a Red Treasure box you can greatly improve your chances (these can also be directly purchased in the Marketplace). Of course, first you’ll have to go through Buzzkill, Crabbahoak and Lilith... =New Scavenger Bosses= Three new creatures can now be lured out of hiding by getting your hands on either Crazy Matt’s box of Bait, available from the Defense token merchant in Citadel or Crazy Joe’s Box of Bait, found in the center keep of the District and the Foothills (or for direct purchase in the Marketplace). Each boss drops a specific component, and if you defeat the boss in a team, not a raid, each team member will be rewarded with their choice of an additional component for their G.O.R.E. Weapon. *Buzzkill drops components for Pistol *Lilith drops components for Melee *Crabbahoak drops components for Rifle =New Stuff Added to The Black Box!= 5 brand new items have been added to The Black Box: *Horned Helm and Stitched Helm - Skull helmets based off an all new model *Ninja – VANISH! and Swashbuckler Sweats – Hoodies based off an all new model *Customizeable Wedding Dress – Dye to your heart’s content! At the same time, we have removed the Mad Leather Jacket, Worn Belted Leather Pants, Mad Fanged Helm, Valkyrie Waster Suit, and Valkyrie Waster Helmet from The Black Box, and they are now all available for direct sale in the Marketplace! =Bugfixes= Missions: *Removed duplicate armor rewards from missions *Changed waypoints for Desperate Plea to correctly point to Wei Zhu *Removed mention of outdated copper manual in Extended Tutorial NPC’s: *Removed duplicate garage manager and added Garage merchant in the Foothills *Added First Aid Trainer to Los Alamos *Removed outdated book from Trainers in Rothium Ridge *Changed Julio Cutliffe to Ammo merchant *Relabeled Allan Strouth to correctly show him as a Mutations Trainer *Changed Jimmy Stocks to have the correct male voice. Effects: *Fixed the effect levels of Calibration to show the correct power levels. Items: *Fixed the description for Elite Account Toaster to show the correct time *Added Faction requirement to Master Technician’s Helmet *Items can now be deleted while still on corpses *Lockboxes are once again tradeable Art: *Smoothed a section of road near Watchtower which was previously preventing vehicle travel *Fixed a stuck spot by moving a vehicle no-ride zone at the lifenet pod near Trumbull *Flattened terrain near Los Alamos Lifenet facility to accommodate more player made camps in the area *Fixed an exploit with the terrain in New Gallows *Fixed floating trees in toxic pool near Chemtown *Fixed an exploit which allowed players to fast travel with their mounts from the Tannerfield Lifenet facility *Fixed the vehicle exclusion zone for the Lifenet facility in Blaine Misc. *Fixed a rare team related bug that could cause severe performance issues *Fixed a rare inventory issue that could prevent a player from logging in *Fixed various rubberbanding issues involving vehicles *Fixed cases where vehicles could show as functional despite being disabled *Fixed a case where players sometimes retained their mounted speed when a vehicle was disabled while being ridden *Fixed a case where characters could sometimes log in to an older version of their character in cases of extreme load *Players approaching The Dump will now always receive the equalized debuff if appropriate *Fixed an issue that caused some players to timeout while logging in. *The target window now displays a %health total next to the health bar *Fixed a crash related to characters with changing models *Fixed a case where players would not automatically reload after emptying a weapon's clip *Fixed a case where the Bloodsports scoreboard would not disappear after leaving a bloodsports match. *Various stability fixes New Items *Little Bastard *Bastard *Big Bastard *The Little Jackal *The Jackal *The Big Jackal *Little Lunatic *Lunatic *Big Lunatic *Crazy Joe's Box of Bait *Crazy Matts Box of Bait *Explosive Device *Harvester Rothium *Rothium *Shiva Neutralizer Fragments *Rothium Fragments *Coil Fragments *Permanent Incendiary Device *Ballistic Plasma Energizer *Ballistic Ionizer Cartridge *Small Shiva Neutralizer Sample *Micro Shock Dampener *Conductive Accelerator Coil *Extreme Thermal Insulator *Cursed Glowstick *Pest Spray *Creeper Snacks *G.O.R.E. Enhancement *Skull Helm *Ninja - VANISH! *Stitched Helm *Customizable Wedding Dress *G.O.R.E. Blades *G.O.R.E. Pistols *G.O.R.E. Rifles *Little Bastard Pistol Case *Experimental Bastard Crate *Optimal Bastard Pistol Crate *Experimental Big Bastard Crate *Optimal Big Bastard Crate *Bastard Restoration Kit *Bastard Pistol Ammunition *Experimental Jackal Crate *Optimal Jackal Crate *Experimental Big Jackal Crate *Optimal Big Jackal Crate *Jackal Restoration Kit *Jackal Rifle Ammunition *Experimental Lunatic Crate *Optimal Lunatic Crate *Experimental Big Lunatic Crate *Optimal Big Lunatic Crate *Lunatic Restoration Kit *G.O.R.E. Ballistics Repair Kit *G.O.R.E. Weapon Repair Kit Category:Patch notes